


Coming out of the closet

by PrezKoko



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Confession, Humour, one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrezKoko/pseuds/PrezKoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico comes out of the closet...not literally.</p><p>[Note: this was written before Blood of Olympus]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming out of the closet

6 days, 3 hours and 28 minutes.

That’s how long it took Nico to muster up the courage to finally confess his sexual orientation to Percy.

He hadn’t wanted to. But after months and months of Jason being by his side, and repeatedly commenting that the others would be fully supportive of him when he came out of the closet (without pushing Nico to actually do it), Nico had agreed.

It started with Hazel at first. Of course it started with Hazel.

She gave him a great big hug when he confessed, and they had a bit of a bonding session after. Jason was there by his side the whole time.

Jason was there by his side now. As they headed towards the movie theater with Percy.

"Do we have time? That manticore took a while to kill," Percy said, capping his pen.

"It doesn’t start ‘til 3:20," Jason said, checking his watch. "We’ll be fine."

Nico walked between the two of them. Head down as he silently rehearsed the words over and over. He looked to Jason, needing that reassurance he was doing the right thing.

Jason gave him an encouraging nod.

Nico took a deep breath. “Percy, I’m gay.”

"Cool," Percy said, not even breaking stride. "So what movie are we watching again?"

The son of Hades tried not to gape. Did Percy not know how hard it was for him to admit he was gay?

Maybe he didn’t hear him the first time, Percy had a slightly selective memory so it made sense for him to have selective hearing too.

"Percy," Nico said again, stepping in front of him and causing the other to stop. "I’m gay. As in, I’m homosexual. I like guys."

Percy stared for all of half a second. “Yeah, I heard you the first time.”

Off to the side, Jason’s shoulders shook as he did his best to muffle his laughter.

Nico felt his cheeks flush in indignation. “And?” he demanded, hands gesturing wildly. “Don’t you have anything to say to that?”

Percy gave Jason a helpless glance, but Jason was too busy trying not to burst out laughing to provide any sort of support.

"Er…good?" Percy finally said, unsure of what Nico wanted.

Nico actually spluttered.

Then, with a deadly glare at Percy, he spun around and started stalking towards the cinema.

"What did I do wrong?" Percy said once Jason seemed to have regained his composure.

"Nothing," Jason clarified. "I think he just doesn’t realise how much of a non-issue his sexuality is. He  _was_  born in the 40s.”

"Oh," Percy said. Nico di Angelo will always be a mystery to him. "So…what movie are we watching again?"

-End

**Author's Note:**

> This was relatively well received on tumblr so thought I'd post it on here. :)


End file.
